Quand Eren essaie de résister
by Akimichi
Summary: Quand Eren essaie de résister à Levi, ça finit pas mal, au contraire. ça finit de la meilleure façon du monde. / PWP /
Il entra dans la chambre, le regard brûlant.

\- Eren… J'ai envie de toi…

Eren rougit.

\- L-Levi! Je dois travailler, et on l'a déjà fait ce matin…

Levi fit une moue.

\- Mais j'ai encore envie …

\- T'es … insatiable. Allez, laisse moi finir mes devoirs! Retourne bosser au salon.

Levi soupira et quitta la chambre. Eren, soulagé, se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi avait envie de son homme… Il avait toujours envie de lui, après tout. Mais … Il devait bosser! Il avait déjà retaper sa terminale, il avait 19ans et était toujours au lycée. Il secoua la tête.

\- Stop Eren, arrête de penser à Levi… Non, ne pense pas à Levi qui te prend sur ton bureau… Non.. Rhaaaa!

Il baissa les yeux vers son entre-jambe.

\- Nooon, je t'interdis de réagir à ça!

Il gonfla ses joues et soupira.

\- Putain, j'en ai marre.

Il mordit sa lèvre et se leva. Impossible de travailler en sachant que Levi était à côté, sûrement en érection… Il sortit de la chambre, enfin, de _leur_ chambre, et se rendit au salon. Il se figea dans l'entrée et fixa Levi. Il était de dos, assis dans le canapé qui était dos à l'entrée du salon. Eren se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de baiser. Non, ce soir ils ne feraient pas l'amour. Il avait envie de violence, il voulait que Levi le prenne, fort. Il voulait être baiser, ne devenir qu'une chose, qu'un objet entre les mains expertes de son amant. Une plainte de désir lui échappa. Levi se retourna et le regarda.

\- Eren?

Sa voix chaude lui donna un frisson.

\- Levi… J'ai .. J'ai envie…

Levi eu un petit sourire.

\- Dommage que tu doives bosser alors…

Eren s'avanca et mordit - encore une fois - sa lèvre.

\- Levi…

\- Eren.

\- Je veux que tu me baises…

Le sourire de Levi s'étira.

\- Ah? Vraiment?

\- .. Oui…

Eren rougit doucement.

\- Ne me force pas à dire des choses gênantes..

\- Eren, bébé… Tu es si mignon quand tu es gêné.

Eren rougit, plus fort cette fois.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît… B-baises moi juste..

Ses joues étaient rouges. Ces mots … si excitants. Il s'avança plus encore et vint s'assoir sur les cuisses de son amant.

\- Levi…

Il colla leurs bassins et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

\- Levi…

\- Bordel Eren..

Sa voix était rauque, pleine de désir.

\- Arrête de gémir mon prénom comme ça… Tu sais très bien ce que ça me fais…

\- Oui.. Je sais, et je veux.. Je veux…

Il hoqueta. Levi venait de prendre ses lèvres, sa main appuyant sur sa nuque, maintenant leurs bouches, leurs visages, leurs nez collés. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du cou de son petit copain. Il gémit contre la bouche de Levi. Il sentit la langue de son petit ami caresser sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant implicitement d'ouvrir la bouche. Il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, laissant Levi s'engouffrer dans la bouche. Il gémit encore une fois. Sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de celle de son petit ami. Il voulait tellement que Levi le touche… Tellement qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Pleurer de désir. Levi … Levi… Son amant l'excitait tellement… Soudain, il referma ses dents sur la lèvre de son petit ami, un gémissement lui échappant brusquement. Levi venait de .. De poser sa main sur érection, la massant légèrement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, lâchant la bouche de son amant.

\- Ah… Ah! Levi.. ~

Le dénommé vint poser sa bouche dans le cou d'Eren, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Chaton… Tu bandes déjà si fort…

\- Ngh… Oui, je te … l'ai dis… Je veux que tu … me baises..

\- Je sais bébé. Mais moi j'ai envie de te faire patienter, languir, comme toi quand tu me dis " non ".

\- Mais, mais je suis venu! Ah…

\- Mais j'ai attendu. Donc tu attendras aussi.

\- Non! Arrête!

Levi gloussa.

\- Tu es très sexy comme ça… Tu m'excites.

Il murmura cela, comme un secret.

\- Alors pourquoi.. Pourquoi me faire languir…

\- J'aime faire monter le plaisir et le désir… Ce n'en ai que meilleur, non?

\- … Oui…

Les joues d'Eren étaient brûlantes. Levi lui faisait dire des choses si … gênantes, encore une fois.

\- Donc je vais te toucher, doucement et lentement, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus… Et seulement après, tu pourras avoir ce que tu désires.. Mais tu devras le prendre par toi-même…

Levi avait ce petit sourire, qu'il abordait lorsqu'il disait des choses perverses. Eren rougit violemment en comprenant ses intentions.

\- Tu veux que je … ?

\- Que tu t'empales sur moi, oh oui… C'est tellement bon quand t-

Eren le coupa en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. C'était tellement gênant.. Mais d'un autre côté tellement excitant… Entendre son petit ami parler comme ça… Levi sourit contre la paume d'Eren et pressa un peu plus sa main sur le sexe de son amant, le faisant gémir.

\- Levi…!

Levi sourit encore une fois, puis enleva sa main et déboutonna le pantalon d'Eren, puis plongea sa main dans le boxer et sortit la verge de son amant.

\- Eren…

Sa voix semblait comme émerveillée.

\- Tu bandes tellement … pour moi…

\- Nhh… Oui… Pour toi… Que pour toi.. Toujours pour toi…

\- Promis?

\- O-Ouii, pro-promiis…!

Levi eu un sourire tendre puis il vint embrasser l'épaule d'Eren, dénudée par le large débardeur qu'il portait. Sa main se mit en mouvement, le branlant légèrement. Il descendit et remonta, une fois. Son pouce se posa sur le gland, le titillant de son doigt.

\- Ah! Ah! Leviii! Encore, encore !

\- Doucement, calme toi bébé…

Sa voix doucereuse sembla excité encore plus Eren.

\- Ahn, n-nahh..

\- Je t'ai dis que j'irais doucement non?

\- Levi…

Sa voix était suppliante. Levi eu un sourire sadique et continua de toucher le gland humide et rougit, faisant gémir Eren de plus en plus fort. Il sourit et abaissa sa main, plus vite, et la remonta.

\- Levi .. Plus..

Levi secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Levi…

\- Non Eren.

Sa voix était ferme.

\- Mais Levi !

\- N'insiste pas chaton! J'ai dis non!

Erne gémit de dépit.

\- La prochaine fois que tu insistes comme ça, je m'arrête et je te laisse te débrouiller seul.

\- Non!

Sa voix semblait paniquée.

\- J'arrête, d'accord!

Il mordit sa lèvre. Il avait déjà envie de jouir, cette grande main chaude l'enserrait si délicieusement.. Mais Levi n'allait pas assez vite. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas se remettre à le supplier d'accélérer. Levi, content de son petit effet, recommença son manège. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Son pouce vint titiller le gland, et son ongle se glissa dans la fente. Eren se cambra presque violemment. Il était si frustré de la lenteur qu'il était à fleur de peau. Chaque mouvement l'excitait de plus en plus.

\- AH! Levi! Ouiiii ~

\- Tu aime?

Levi arborait un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, encore, encore, je t'en supplie…

Eren semblait perdu dans son plaisir, le dos cambré et le tête rejetée en arrière.

\- Chaton…

Eren se redressa doucement, les yeux embrumés.

\- O-Oui…?

\- Tu aime quand je fais ça?

Il ré appuya son ongle, créant une pression sur le gland. Eren ferma ses yeux et mordit sa lèvre.

\- Nghh, oui! J'aime… J'aime ça!

Si Eren aurait auparavant été gêné de dire ça, il était à présent si perdu dans le plaisir qu'il s'en fichais royalement.

\- Tu es un petit dévergondé…

Tout en parlant, Levi lâcha le gland et redescendit sa main, le branlant plus vite. Eren se tordit de plaisir. Encore une fois, et encore une fois… Il perdait la tête…

\- Levi… Levi je ..

Sa main allait beaucoup plus vite à présent.

\- Je vais … je dois jouiiir…!

\- Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant bébé.

Eren eu un sursaut, violent, fort, bon.

\- Levi! ANH!

Levi sourit. *

\- Ne jouis pas.

\- M-mais c'est .. Trop .. Bon…

\- Si tu veux déjà jouir, alors penses à la suite…

Sa voix avait pris une teinte rauque et sensuelle, amenant Eren au bord de l'orgasme.

\- AH!

\- Tu es si excité par la suite?

\- Ouiii… Prends moi… Je ne peux plus attendre…

\- Ici? Sur notre canapé?

\- Oui!

\- Tu vas le salir.

\- Non… Promis…

\- Hm. Sinon tu nettoieras avec ta langue.

\- Levi !

Sa voix était un mélange de choc et de plaisir. Levi lâcha le sexe de son petit ami.

\- L-Levi ? …

\- Lève toi.

Eren obéis docilement. Il se retrouva face à son amant, le jean déboutonné, son sexe pointant vers Levi.

\- Déshabilles toi.

Sa voix était claquante. Eren enleva son débardeur et son jean, les lançant sur le canapé.

\- Ton boxer idiot.

Eren rougit et enleva le dernier rempart le protégeant du regard languissant de son amant. Les yeux de Levi ne se gênèrent pas pour se poser sur chaque parcelle du corps d'Eren, le scrutant.

\- Levi, arrête..

\- Tu es si chaud chaton…

Eren rougit violement. Quand est-ce que ses joues arrêteraient enfin?

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses comme si tu parlais du temps!

Il avait un petit air renfrogné adorable, d'après Levi, qui gloussa. Son regard se fit plus tendre.

\- Regardes toi.. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi attirant.

Eren se mordit la lèvre. Au fond de lui, il adorait lorsque son amant lui disait cela. Il avait toujours peur de ne plus lui plaire, de ne pas être assez bien pour lui...Mais Levi le rassurait à chaque fois. Il sourit.

\- Tu parles de toi?

\- Non.

Levi lui rendit son sourire puis se leva. Il caressa la joue de son amoureux puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses lèvres. Il recula presque instantanément, faisant gémir Eren de frustration.

\- Chut bébé, je me déshabilles et je suis à toi.

Eren mordit de nouveau sa lèvre, qui commençait à être abîmée. Il était si chaud… C'était comme si son sang le brûlait… Il se sentait si excité … Il voulait sentit Levi en lui… Maintenant. Il releva les yeux pour découvrir son amant, nu. Parfait. Il tendit les bras et le repoussa dans le canapé, se ressayant sur ses cuisses, comme précédemment. Il se cambra , faisant se coller leurs sexes entre eux, puis bougea son bassin, les frottant légèrement. Levi râla.

\- Ahn, Eren …

Eren sourit, fier.

\- Hm?

\- Tu.. Tu.. Rhaa, c'est si bon de te sentir.. Hmm…

Eren avait entamer un vas-et-viens avec son bassin, massant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Il était celui qui était pris, mais il aimait chauffer Levi, l'exciter, en faisant ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas si soumis qu'on aurait pu le croire. Et Levi le savait. Et il aimait ce côté rebelle. Oh oui…

\- E-Eren..!

\- Oui, Levi ? Exprime toi clairement!

\- Tu fais ton malin? … Ngh…

\- Non, pas du tout, voyons!

Il eu un sourire canaille.

\- Enfin si, un peu.

Levi sourit et Eren accéléra ses mouvements.

\- Tu me cherches toi!

\- Hm, peut-être oui! Tu vas me faire quoi?

Un sourire pervers naquit sur les lèvres de Levi.

\- Des choses délicieuses, et tu vas en redemander…

\- I-idiot!

Eren rougit de nouveau, et il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même.

\- Je peux te prendre ?

Eren hocha la tête, les joues rouges.

\- Oui, crétin. Tu le sais non?

\- J'aime bien te l'entendre dire.

\- Non!

\- Ah bon? Tu es sûr de toi là?

Il fit mine de vouloir se lever. Une lueur de panique traversa les pupilles émeraudes d'Eren.

\- Non! Levi, reste! Arrête! Je veux que tu me prennes!

Levi sourit, content.

\- Tu veux ?

\- Oui!

\- Tu veux que je te prennes comment ?

Traitresse de rougeurs. Il souffla.

\- … Fort…

Levi sourit.

\- Je suis d'accord sur ça…

Et il posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, les massant délicieusement. Eren mordit sa lèvre sous la surprise, et bougea son bassin, faisant se frotter leurs sexes, et appuyer ses fesses dans les mains de Levi.

\- Ahw, Levi …

Et il se mit à bouger ses hanches plus vite, et plus fort. Sentir l'érection de son amant contre la sienne… C'était trop bon… Fermant les yeux, il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

\- Oh mon dieu Levi … C'est bo-ooon…

Il agrippa les cheveux de son amant, les serrant fort entre ses doigts. Levi lâcha une des fesses d'Eren et vint prendre leurs deux érections dans la main, les faisant rouler l'une contre l'autre. Eren poussa un long gémissement, conte l'oreille de son amant, et la mordilla. Il sentait qu'il commençait à prendre les pédales…

\- Levi … Leviiii.. ~

Ce dernier sourit à travers son plaisir.

\- C'est bon comme ça?

Et il serra leurs sexes un peu plus fort.

Eren se tendit brusquement, et Levi cru qu'il allait jouir, mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Levi, arrête ça! .. Allez, prend moi maintenant…

Sa voix était presque sanglotante. Ça y était, il commençait à lâcher prise. Levi eu un sourire victorieux. Encore un peu, encore un peu et son amant se serait plus qu'une poupée gémissante et obéissante. Alors il continua, faisant se tendre Eren contre lui.

\- Le-vi… j'en peux plus… Je veux que … que tu me baises…

Il tremblait, de désir et de plaisir. Son visage était toujours dans le cou de son amant, il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- Eren.

Il avait lâcher leurs sexes à présent. Eren releva la tête.

\- P-pourquoi tu t'arrête ?...

Il avait les joues rougies, et les yeux brillants. Sa langue vint humidifiée ses lèvres sèches. Sexy.

\- Je dois te préparer…

Eren gémit d'impatience.

\- Non, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

Et il amena ses propres doigts à son intimité, pénétrant directement son index et son majeur. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, et poussa un long gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à bouger ses doigts.

\- Oh, oui…

Il se cambra et bougea ses doigts plus vite. Mais ce n'étais pas suffisant, alors il souleva ses hanches pour s'empaler sur ses doigts enfoncés en lui.

\- Levi, Levi ….

Il gémissait le nom de son amant comme une prière. Encore, et encore… Levi était tétanisé par ce spectacle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amant aussi excité et impatient. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et son sexe se fit douloureux.

\- Eren, stop.

Sa voix tremblait de désir contenu. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors, il amena sa main sous les fesses d'Eren, l'autre attrapant une de ses hanches, et il arracha les doigts de la douce chaleur où ils étaient plongés.

\- Eren, dépêches toi.

Saisissant l'urgence dans sa voix, Eren obéit. Il referma sa main sur la verge humide de son amant et la guida jusqu'à son entrée. Il se souleva sur ses genoux et la glissa entre ses fesses, s'amusant à la faire rouler entre elles, torturant son amant.

\- Eren.

Sa voix était menaçante à présent. Eren mordit sa lèvre.

\- Tu es si pressé que ça ?

\- Ne fais pas le malin Eren. J'ai envie de toi comme jamais…

Un tremblement de désir le parcourut à ces mots. Il déglutit. Lui aussi avait envie de lui. Plus encore que d'habitude. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était si chaud, si excité.. Était-ce Levi qui lui faisait cela? Ou alors la position, où il dominait? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait ce sexe en lui. Tout de suite. Tout cela avait trop traîner. Alors il s'abaissa violemment, s'empalant sur le sexe de son amant. Il rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière, un cri de plaisir franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Enfin. C'était comme une délivrance. Il sentit vaguement les doigts de Levi agripper ses hanches, ses ongles marquants sa peau fine. Il ramena sa tête en avant et regarda son petit ami. Les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, une lèvre emprisonnée entre ses dents… Il était beau à couper le souffle. Et il était à lui. Il courba le dos et vint ravager ces lèvres si tentantes, tirant sur celle du bas pour la sucer. Levi eu un gémissement de surprise, mais répondit automatiquement au baiser. Eren était de nouveau assis sur son petit ami, mais cette fois, le sexe de Levi était profondément ancré en lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais il avait besoin de jouir. Alors il lâcha les lèvres de son amant et se mit en mouvement. Il se redressa, s'aidant de ses genoux, faisant glisser le sexe de Levi au bord de son corps, puis se rabaissa, fort. Et il n'y avait pas penser mais… cette position, cet angle… Il l'avait. Son dos se cambra brutalement, et un frisson de plaisir pur le parcouru, le faisant crier. Levi serra ses hanches et se redressant venant lécher la clavicule de son amant.

\- Eren..?

Il avait retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Tu l'as trouvé on dirait…

Eren semblait parti. Les yeux embrumés, les lèvres entre ouvertes , ses hanches se relevant et s'abaissant à tout vitesse… Levi gémis en sentant son amant si excité.

\- Levi, Leviiiii…! Ici… Encore… C'était… AH!

Levi sourit. Il l'avait sentit cette fois, juste contre son sexe. La petite boule de nerf.

\- Je prend les choses en main maintenant.

Et il enlaça son amant, le serrant contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Eren émit un gémissement de mécontentement, mais Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de râler, car il se renfonça dans le canapé, entraînant Eren contre lui. Leurs torses étaient collés, et Eren avait le dos cambré. Il haletait contre le cou de Levi.

\- Levi… bouge.. J'en t'en supplie…

Levi mordit sa lèvre et entama une série de vas-et-viens, levant ses hanches pour pénétrer Eren au plus profond. Eren était légèrement surélevé et lorsque le bassin de Levi frappa ses fesses, il frémit.

\- Non, Levi… Je l'avais ..

Il sanglotait de désir.

\- Chut, bébé… Je sais, je le cherches….

\- Pourquoi tu as bouger…

Sa voix était plaintive, presque désespérée.

\- Ce n'était pas … assez profond … pour moi …

Chaque mots étaient entre couper de coups de reins de Levi. Soudain, Eren se cambra, une larme lui échappant.

\- OUI! Levi!

Levi eu un petit sourire.

\- Tu vois.

Et il recommença. La danse continuait, Eren criait, et Levi sentait des larmes de plaisir mouiller son épaule. Eren tremblait contre son amant. Il s'en voulait, car il sentait déjà la jouissance arrivée. Si tôt… Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Son amant l'avais trop excité, il devait jouir. C'était comme un besoin vital . Alors il s'accrocha à Levi et bougea ses hanches, allant à la rencontre de ce sexe qui lui faisait tant de bien. A partir de là, la fin commença. Ce fut un mélange de cri, de gémissements, et Eren partait… Il lâchait prise, il n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir. Puis, l'orgasme arriva. Il le sentit monter, violent, fort, puissant. Un râle rauque lui parvint à l'oreille, et il su que Levi était au même stade que lui. Alors il se laissa aller, et il laissa cette bulle de plaisir dans son bas ventre augmentée, augmentée, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne entièrement possession de son corps, lui faisant voir des étoiles qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues auparavant.

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, Levi le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

\- Salut bébé.

\- … Salut.

Sa voix était rauque et sa gorge lui faisait mal d'avoir tant crier et gémit. Mais il s'en fichait.

\- C'était bon.

Levi lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais, mais c'était super bon. Cependant..

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Tu as salit le canapé. J'espère que ta langue est prête!


End file.
